


亭亭盖矣

by Lucere_Aeresta



Category: Chinese History RPF, 三国
Genre: M/M, 玄亮 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:54:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25602400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucere_Aeresta/pseuds/Lucere_Aeresta
Summary: 旧文一篇
Relationships: 刘备/诸葛亮
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	亭亭盖矣

桌上的灯火滋滋的烧着，屋内的四周也尽皆燃着灯，明亮非常。偶有一丝风，微微地摇曳了火苗些许，忽明忽暗的光影才让灯下奋笔之人，稍有片刻的愣怔。

“啊……”诸葛亮看了一眼窗外，想起身，才发现浑身的骨节都酸痛难忍，动一动就咯咯地想。

“丞相，起了么？”门外有人小声地唤。他知道是书童，就命其进屋。书童推门看到诸葛亮衣冠整齐立于地下，屋内灯火未灭，无奈地摇了摇头。

“丞相您又一夜没睡？”书童语带埋怨，“您可真是……”

“哎，抱歉抱歉。”诸葛亮微微笑道，拾起桌上白羽扇，“我昨日批完公文便不知道是什么时候了，这里给尚书令答书，写着写着，都不觉天就亮了。明天一定留神。”

“丞相，我这就嘱咐膳房准备早点，您吃了早饭，好歹也歇一会，哪怕打个盹儿。这样不睡熬坏了身子可不行。”

诸葛亮笑着点了点头，“待我去把答书写完，也就该吃饭了。”

白帛上落下最后一笔，诸葛亮暗自叹了口气，装叠封好，心里却乱如团麻裹卷。

当初李严于江州筑城，后来诸葛亮欲出师北伐，命李严驻守汉中，他托故不去，又建议划分五郡成巴州，被诸葛亮驳回。此时此刻诸葛亮心知肚明，李严对自己的方略有所怀疑，却又无力干涉，故此做此种种之行，分明是想掣肘于自己。

收到李严来书那日，诸葛亮端详良久，长叹道，正方腹内有鳞甲。

有人据此建议诸葛亮想方设法削李严之权，以防其心有异。诸葛亮笑答：“不必，正方这人虽然确实难相处了一些，然而他亦是先帝临崩前托孤之臣，其心我知，请君勿疑。”

先帝……诸葛亮念叨着，看着桌上写好的答书，一阵阵晕眩。

先帝，我自然愿避让李严之锋芒，与其共同管理国事。我知道他只不过意见与我不合，并无私心。然而现在……他却建议我加九锡称王。

诸葛亮想着，刘备去世之时那句“君可自取”犹在耳畔，声声回响直入了心内，沉重而痛不可当。

托孤之时刘备气息微弱的口中说出这句话的时候，屋内听诏之人尽皆一悚，诸葛亮含泪跪地叩头之时，隐约听得背后有人倒吸凉气的声音。

那时候的他看着刘备的眼睛，还是如以前一般的眼神，清澄而狡黠，藏着很深很深的笑意。他知道刘备要和他说什么，看他的眼神，他就知道。

“你看，孔明，他们都不明白吧。”

“陛下，我懂，可是陛下这样的言语还是太任性了……”他看着刘备，心里这样想着。他知道刘备也能明白。刘备看着他，只是笑，那已经苍老不堪的脸上流露出和年龄不符的得意，仿佛恶作剧成功的孩子。

……这至死都不变的性情啊。

他们的确都不明白，李严的来信中，话里话外透着一股酸溜溜的感觉，诸葛亮看得出来，他无非是想说，先帝话都说那么清楚了你还藏着掖着干什么还不领旨谢恩。

李严也算是刘备的心腹重臣了，现在来这么一封信也不知道是糊涂还是明白，还是揣着明白装糊涂。李严怕是糊涂着呢，就算他了解刘备，也不够了解诸葛亮；如果他明白，他也许就是算准了，朝中大部分的人不明白。

诸葛亮不想多琢磨了。他们明不明白都不重要，最重要的是，那个最明白自己的人，已经不在人世了。

先帝啊，你说那些话，无非是想将你的威权转而于我身上。可是你毕竟是你，无人可代替，即使我现在身负一国之重，终究也不能比你当年在益州的威严。他们不赞同我，我也能明白……若你知晓这一切，定然会支持我的，是吧？

没有人回答他，只有风轻轻拨动窗子，阳光斜射进来，又是一日初始。

而他的心，却已不会再随日升月落有所变迁。

吃早点的时候，诸葛亮为了散心，让书童给他说说近来有什么新鲜事儿。书童东拉西扯地讲了几句，忽然说：“您多久没去后院那园子里了？那里面长出棵树来，您见到过么？”

“怎么就突然长出棵树？哪里？”

“我也不知道哎，”书童比比划划道，“就园子里，我还记得挺早以前就看到过那地方有棵苗的，当初没在意，没想到几年的光景，竟然长成一棵桑树。说也怪哈，长了那么大，一般都得要十几年的，可是这家伙，长得太快了。”

“哦？有趣，待我有空了去后院瞧瞧。”

吃了早点，诸葛亮也无心睡眠。最近公务颇多，他一直忙活到下午，终于觉得头昏眼花，只好起身来走动走动。

一路踱到后院，才惊觉自己好久没逛过了。这宅子还是当年刘备进入益州的时候赏赐给他的，他嫌赏赐太多，可是刘备说什么都不肯收回，他只好住着，把偌大的后院种满了花草植物，水池里养了鱼。他也有心情管管，指挥花匠们怎么布置，连刘备都来凑热闹一起帮他规划，把个园子弄得从早春到晚秋，整日整日的花团锦簇——诸葛亮还记得，当初刘备最爱来他府上看花看草，看池里的锦鲤。

“孔明可还记得我说过的话？”刘备站在池边亭子中，指着池里的鱼，手抚诸葛亮的背，笑问。

诸葛亮看他的神情就知道准没好话，半气半笑道：“主公当初说这话的时候，可不是现在你要说的意思。”

“这两种意思，孔明喜欢哪一种？”刘备贴着他的耳根问，呼出的热气轻轻打在耳后，痒痒的，让刘备说出口的什么言语，都瞬间旖旎起来。

后来刘备去后，他很久没有踏进那后院的花园。花匠们愁眉苦脸地说，园子里面的花草凋零了大半，池子里的锦鲤也死的剩不了几条。诸葛亮听了叹气说没事，花草树木和人一样，枯荣有命，无法强求，你们尽心打理就是。

于是那园子里便是大片大片的绿了，竹子、各色的树木，偶有杂花，竟像荒废无人了一般，却又茂盛的绿色遍园。

就如他现在的心，虽然充实，却已经再无人踪。

诸葛亮停在桥边观鱼台附近，在那里看到了书童说的那棵树。以前这里没有这么一大棵桑树，几年没注意，居然如此枝繁叶茂了。

还真是奇怪，怎么会无缘无故长出树来？诸葛亮坐进不远处的亭子里，恍然又想起曾有人坐在他身边，拉着他的手，说一些不切实际的幻想。

“以后天下平定了，我就和你呀，弄一大片宅子和这么个园子。什么国事都不问，整天这么坐在一起就好……”

“主公可真会说笑。”诸葛亮斜了一眼刘备，“若天下真的平定了，自然有很多事要主公处理。”

“这话说的，你当年说功成之后要回去归隐，怎么着，就许你功成身退，就不能让我也告老还乡？”刘备说着往水里扔了一块石头子儿，惊散了聚起来的锦鲤。

“出山的时候还年轻，现在……”

“哎呀，你心眼真死，还当真想那么远去？”刘备笑道，“我啊，尽力而已，但是将来的事呢，管他能不能实现，先想了心里高兴高兴再说，至于真到哪一步，那都是我的造化。”

主公……诸葛亮手扶着亭柱，看着阴沉沉的天空。主公若是能回来，我就再给你种满园的花草，养一池子锦鲤；我也什么都不管，就陪你这么坐着……

哎，主公，管他能成不能成，我也这么想了，可是心里，怎么一点都高兴不起来呢？

后来诸葛亮屡次出师北伐，第一次大败而归，引咎降官阶三级，仍领丞相事。

有人对此颇有微词，朝中为死于狱中的马谡叫屈之人似乎也不是没有。诸葛亮早已习惯了那些风传“代汉者当涂高”之类乌七八糟的传言之人，益州耆老，任凭他们怎么闹腾，也不过止此而已。

诸葛亮自然相信清者自清。有人建议查查说马谡无非替罪羊这样的话都是谁说的，给他们点颜色看看。诸葛亮摇头说不行，此时不是杀人之时，而是存人之机。

当时新降之将姜维似乎对此颇为不服气，进言诸葛亮说，自己在魏国之时，虽然地处鄙远，也知道在魏朝之中，若有人敢这么乱嚼舌头，别说他一个人，就算是全家都活不了。

“末将担心，丞相如此纵容，会有后患。”

诸葛亮笑了：“伯约心中忌惮此等流言么？其实我也能理解，然而，若朝中安定，即使有流言蜚语，也不会有事，强去压制，反而让人心寒。当年先帝入川，曾杀过几个胡言乱语之人。当时他便与我说，益州初定，人心不齐，非杀之无以慑服其人。如今，正是用人之际，最重要的是收其心，区区流言何能祸乱大汉根基，没什么可忌惮的，便随他们去吧。”

时隔不久后主诏诸葛亮入宫议事，说是议事，其实也没有说什么重要的事情。后主一向对朝政过问不多，也没什么可谈，诸葛亮只说了些前线的情况，将所有的事宜一一汇报。

后主话语闪烁，支支吾吾地，似乎并不感兴趣前阵之事，最后竟然说到那些流言蜚语之上。

“相父也会观天象，可对未来之战局有什么预测么？”

“臣并不对那些事太过上心。”诸葛亮回到，“陛下突然这么问，是不是听了谁说过什么？”

后主敲着桌子，面露难色。

“朕尊丞相一声相父，然而有些话……”后主揶揄地摊了摊手，“也罢，即便父皇在世，也不是什么都能说的。”

“先帝性情和我不同，不能和他说的事情，我不一定不能听。陛下有话但讲无妨。”诸葛亮笑着看他，轻声说道。

后主笑了，轻轻摇着头，“罢了，朕也不是当年那个被父皇训斥就去找相父哭的小孩子了，朕还是知道轻重的。”他说着站起身来，“对了，朕忽然想起来，上次西南进贡美玉，朕命人做了些玉佩首饰，特地给相父留了一块。”说着他命人取来，交在诸葛亮手里。诸葛亮跪地谢恩，后主摆摆手。

“朕记得，相父身上一直有一块玉佩的，但好像很久都没见你戴过了。”

诸葛亮看着后主，喉头轻轻滚动了一下。后主点点头，“那玉佩是父皇送你的？”

“臣蒙先帝不弃，于荆州之时，得先帝赏赐此物，也算是……”诸葛亮忆起当时之景，心里微悸，“对臣的勉励吧。”

“我就说，你那块和他一直随身带着，最后随他入葬那块一模一样。当是一对分了两半。”

“陛下明鉴。”

“那么相父的那块呢？”

“自陛下去后，臣睹物思人，心里忧愁，就把它收起来了。”

“那就拿着这快回去吧。”后主笑道，“就冲相父对父皇的记挂之情，朕也当全心信任相父。也愿相父看着朕送你的这块玉佩，同样心有惦念，朕就心满意足了。”

如此意味深长，诸葛亮心里微微地有些凉意，面上却没露出什么来，只是跪地谢恩，领了玉佩回府去了。

我不惧流言，怎奈流言毒于蛇蝎啊。即使是陛下……

他看着手里的玉佩心里微微的发酸。如先帝那般信任自己的人，当是再也没有了。

他曾问过刘备，半玩笑半真心地问，主公可是因为私情，才对我没有疑心？

刘备笑了：“若心怀猜忌，怎会有此无二之情？”

“情蒙人眼，不可不察。”

“你错了，”刘备忽地严肃起来，“一时之欢，可能乱人心，蒙人眼。然而你我相守多年，困苦荣华都曾共度，若有半分隔阂猜忌，怕也是不能爱到如此之境地……”

“好了主公，我一时说错了话，”诸葛亮看着刘备严肃的表情，摆出一副笑脸，“你这样子我都怕了，我知错了，知错。”

“知错？那你说，我怎么罚你，嗯？”

“罚我……今晚就留在左将军府里？”诸葛亮笑着，把头靠在刘备肩头。

心里想着当年的事情，诸葛亮在院子里面转，抬头猛见那棵树——又是多年未曾留意，这棵树居然已然参天。他低下头看着观鱼台，忽然心里一阵酸涩。

原来……是这里啊。

诸葛亮又想起刘备送自己那块玉佩。那时刚刚得了南郡，全军大宴，他和刘备都喝了些酒，虽然不至于醉，但是也晕乎乎的。那天晚上刘备和他说不完的话要说，说来说去，两人蓦然发现，原来各自对彼此的心意，是一样的。

那一夜云雨过后，刘备把自己随身的一对玉佩拿出其中的一半给了诸葛亮，还笑嘻嘻地说这就是定情信物了，以后若是想我，便拿出来看看。此后两人常有分离时日，他心中寂寞，便手抚此玉，仿佛能感觉到刘备就在身边。

刘备去世之前特意嘱咐把自己这块玉佩随身下葬，他当时叹息说，若玉有灵，能通引阴阳，愿其引我回来再见孔明一面。当时诸葛亮哭得如同泪人，却也只能眼睁睁看着无可逾越的生死之隔，如厚重的帘幕，生生把他们分离，永不相见。

此后他每次看到这块玉佩，都觉得心痛如刀割，无法自胜。他每日把玉佩摆在枕边陪他入睡，可是从未有过一次刘备魂魄入梦。近一年的光景，他梦到了很多故去的人，过去之事，梦里却从未出现他心心念念之人的身影，哪怕只是一次。

他知道，他不能回来了，只有自己还在这冰冷的世间守着那人的梦想的残温，让自己的生命不至于彻底冷下去。

他终于忍受不了思念的煎熬，将那玉佩放在锦盒里面，埋在了两人从前时常一起观鱼的地方附近。他当时不是没有恶狠狠地想，就这样忘了他算了，可是他这话都骗不了自己——若是忘了那个人，自己这一辈子，也就没什么值得记得的事情了。

而现在，葬玉之地长出一棵树来。这是他想要告诉我什么吗？诸葛亮围着树转了几圈，除了风吹树叶沙沙的摇曳，没有别的什么声音回答他的疑惑。

接下来的一次北伐，遭到了前所未有的困阻。后主似乎没什么意见，但是群臣中的反对之声异常之大。诸葛亮力排众议，终究还是获准出师。

散朝以后主簿杨仪似乎有些担忧，说朝中反对声起，怕是不利，诸葛亮只是笑道：“无妨，他们愿反对，我求之不得。这正好说明他们没有忌惮我的权位而不敢说话。”

“丞相不怕生乱？”

“畅所欲言，何乱之有？我今日驳斥其言，便是让他们知晓我此行的道理，虽不能说令众人心服口服，也总好过都憋在心里，心有怨愤。”

两人往前行着，却忽然见到不远处有两个小宦官在打扫，一边打扫一边闲聊。

一个说：“你说这当皇帝还是当臣子，是怎么决定的？当年有个陈胜，不是说，王侯将相，宁有种乎。”

“那也轮不到你。”另一个白了他一眼。

“我又没说我要当王侯将相，我只是说呀……你看丞相功劳这么大，我就听有人说，他是要当皇帝，给自己攒功劳呢。难道是功劳大了就能当皇帝？那现在的陛下……”

“哎呀，你小声点！什么话都敢说，你脑袋搬了家才好！”

杨仪听到这里，很是气愤地就想上前，却被诸葛亮拉住了。

“你身为朝臣，居然和几个宦官较劲？”

“可是丞相您听他说……”

“罢了，他们不过是听了一些传言而已，何必动怒。说实话，他们这样说，我也并非不解……”

“丞相之心，天地可证，他们怎能如此诽谤于你！”

“你呀，就是太过在意这些说法。”诸葛亮摇头道，“你熟知我，自然知道我无二心，可是天下知我者，又有几人！如你所言，我心天地可鉴，我问心无愧便可。人啊，不欺天地鬼神，不欺自己之心，此外，还有什么值得在意。”

“丞相非普通之人，在下惭愧。”

“呵呵，我不是普通人，难道还是鬼怪不成？”诸葛亮摇着羽扇，“我们回去吧，还要准备出征之事。”

此次出征，诸葛亮命李严监管粮草。李严虽然改了名叫李平，但是脾气似乎一点都没变，还同以前一样，对此并不心甘情愿，然而也未有推脱。那日在诸葛亮府上，诸葛亮把相关事宜尽皆说给他知晓，并且很是欣慰地对他说：“有正方相助，必然事半功倍。”

“不敢，只愿丞相得胜而归。”李平道，“我还记得，丞相说过，若能够平定天下，虽十命可受。”

那话语中似有挑衅，可诸葛亮听了，并不生气，反而笑了：“我只是一说，连我自己都不知道，这十命是个什么封赏。”

李平压低声音，笑道：“我听闻，丞相府后院有一桑树，数年之间，居然长成有如百年巨木一般，遮天蔽日。”

诸葛亮不清楚他为什么提起这个，不禁一愣。

“我听闻见过此树的人说，其树冠亭亭如车盖。”

“这我倒没注意。”

“想必丞相也知道，先帝年幼之时，家边有一桑树，其形如盖，当时人言此家必出贵人。而先帝也曾说过‘吾必当乘此羽葆盖车’。其后果然身登九五……”李平眯着眼睛，语声悠长，“如今，丞相院中不出十年光景，便也有这样一树。丞相这些年间，正是建功立业之时，您的功劳朝中无人能及。念及此，这树……只怕是老天有意提示丞相什么？”

诸葛亮的脸色变得很不好，摆了摆手，“正方，我觉得我说的很清楚了，这种事，希望你下次不要再说。”

送走了李平，诸葛亮坐在那看着几案发呆。

树冠如车盖？他起了身，往后院走去，心里好像想起什么事情来，微微地一动。

他站在树旁，仰头看过去，那枝叶伸展，远观果然如车盖亭亭。仔细看去，越看越像。

“丞相，我把这车盖送与你如何？”

无端地，耳边好像听到了过去的声音。诸葛亮惊回头，身后空无一人。

他想起来了，那是刘备对他说过的话。自刘备称帝，他便再拒绝与刘备同乘，说这不合礼法。刘备笑他迂，他只是笑着看回去，也不反驳，弄得刘备也没了话，便愈发肆无忌惮地打趣起来。

“朕把这车盖赐予你好了，免得你又像上次一样中暑。”

“赐给臣，臣也不敢用。”

“为何不敢？”刘备的脸都快贴到诸葛亮的脸上，“你对大汉的功劳，难道还不配用一用我这车盖么？”

诸葛亮只是往后躲，虽然宫门口此时无人，毕竟也不是私室，皱了眉看着笑嘻嘻的刘备：“陛下都已经当了皇帝，就不能不这么任性了？”

“当了皇帝，我也还是我。”刘备抓了他的手，“你是我的丞相。你也还是我的孔明。”

诸葛亮看着眼前如车盖一般的桑树，忽地眼前浮现了刘备的笑容：“等着瞧，迟早我要让你用这车盖的。”

泪水忽地冲上眼眶，他上前几步，扑通地跪倒在树下，泪水无声地流下，落入树下的土地里面。自刘备去后，从未这样痛快地哭过了，他以为自己的泪水已经被那人带去阴间，然而还是有这么多的泪，可以为那人而落。

“主公……你还是那么任性，这可叫我怎么办呢？”他闭上眼，喃喃自语道。

一阵风吹来，吹落树上一撮叶子。它们被风裹卷着，从诸葛亮的头上掠过——像是一只大手，温柔地抚过了他斑白的发，抚过他带泪的脸。

而他终于流着泪，微笑了起来。


End file.
